My Little Devil
by agwp2010
Summary: My day couldn't be worse, but then a certain silver-haired devil manages to turn it all around. This is a Prussia x reader insert. Enjoy the ride! **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form. The only thing I own is this story concept. Please enjoy and comments are welcome. Thank you and happy reading.**

* * *

My Little Devil

Let's just say my day was not going very well. My alarm didn't go off, I didn't have any time to shower, my hair felt real damn greasy, and I had left my manga at home. My manga was probably lonely by now, waiting, wondering when I would be coming home. I could almost hear the poor manga calling out to me. "(Y/N), why? What have I done wrong? It's so cold here, the fans won't stop, and I'm not under the covers." I sighed as I walked to school, getting sweat in my already greasy, dirty hair. The number of students I saw increased as I got closer to my school.

Suddenly the wind picked up and I felt my skirt lift away from my legs. My face grew redder as I heard a phone camera going off. Thank god I always wore biker shorts under these things. I swear, the person who designed these uniforms was a damn pervert. I whipped around and saw the boy who had taken the picture. I walked over and smiled brightly, feigning ignorance to the photo on his phone. "Hey, do you mind if I borrow your phone? I forgot mine at home and need to let my mom know. Pretty please," I said, batting my lashes for added effect. He nodded and handed me his phone, as he blushed slightly. I took the phone, walked a few steps away, and smashed it into the concrete. After picking up the pieces I walked back to him and put the "phone" in his hands. "The next time you decide to take a picture of me, more than your phone is going to be in pieces."

I walked away calmly, but faltered when I heard a familiar snickering behind me. My head slowly turned in the direction it came from, my heart beating faster, and saw _him_. The man who filled my dreams, standing there, and laughing at me. I quickly turned my head back around and walked into the school, a blush growing across my face.

My classroom was empty when I walked in. Great, my reputation for being the first one was going strong. My seat was in the back, by the window, and secluded from the rest of the class. It thankfully gave me a good reason to have no social life, not like anyone here is worthy of my presence. I sat down in my seat, my thoughts wandering back to his face. The sun had glinted off his silver hair in the most extraordinary way. It always looked so shiny and soft, a perfect contrast to his eyes. Damn, those eyes were freaking brilliant. Red as rubies and deeper than any sea I have seen. If I could I would get lost in them forever.

I was pulled out of my fantasy by the sound of people walking in. The beautiful silence was filled with the redundant chatter of gossiping girls. I sighed in disgust and pulled my headphones out of my bag. Thankfully my music drowned out their immense stupidity. I reached back into my bag to get a random book. I grabbed the thickest, and heaviest, one my hand found. It turned out to be a dictionary. What the hell was a dictionary doing in my bag? I turned it over and saw another book was tied on top. A book, by Frederick Douglass, was tied to this random dictionary. What the hell is my bag trying to tell me with this stunt?!

Just then the teacher walked in and class started, I moved my headphones to rest around my neck. I pulled out a composition book and started to take extensive notes. Before I knew it the bell was ringing and my wonderful day continued.

-time skip to lunch-

Finally, lunch. My best subject by far. At least there was no way to possibly fail at lunch. I usually ate in my first period classroom, the teacher wasn't there and it was nice and quiet. As I walked in I noticed two things. One, I wasn't alone like usual. Two, one of the people in the room was my silver-haired devil. I quickly walked to my seat and rummaged through my bag.

I couldn't seem to find my lunch and them a vision hit me. My lunch, sitting on the counter, as I walked out. Freaking great, and this school didn't have vending machines either, which meant I wasn't eating today. My mood grew worse when I saw my phone didn't have enough battery power for me to listen to music. I sighed, took out my dictionary/ Douglass book, and rested my head on top.

I had almost fallen asleep when a phone rang. Dear God, it was an annoying ring tone. When the guy picked up I felt immediate relief, and then he started talking. This little shit was real damn annoying. I lifted my head and glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. I looked around to see if anyone else was annoyed.

My little devil was glaring at him too, with his teeth and fists clenched. At least it isn't just me, I thought as my heart skipped a beat. At least he can't get any more annoying, I thought to myself. Apparently I thought too damn soon. This little shit started talking louder, with food in his mouth, while some of it was spraying out. My annoyance grew to rage and my hands twitched.

Before I knew it I had stood up, picked up the dictionary/ Douglass book, and aimed. With a scowl on my face I expertly threw the book at the nuisance. It hit him right in the back of the head, causing him to drop his phone to the ground. The phone broke to pieces and a visible bump began to form. I was breathing heavily as people looked at me with bewilderment and fear. I walked to his seat, grabbed him by the hair, and shoved my face into his. "If you don't talk so loud with food in your mouth, dictionaries wouldn't be slipping out of my hand. Please remember this when you answer your phone."

I let him go and grabbed my stuff. As I walked out of the classroom I passed my little devil. He was trying hard to laugh quietly, and failing miserably. I made sure he was looking as I waved my hand while walking through the doorway. I heard running in the hall behind me and someone grabbed my wrist. The person spun me around and smiled. "Hey there, I'm the awesome Gilbert and I think we should skip the rest of school together," said my little devil. Oh my God.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this. I will try to update as often as possible, Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything other than this story concept. Please enjoy and understand that I am not promoting underage drinking. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Perfect or awesome?

Gilbert's POV

Wow, she was amazing. This morning, after being blessed by biker shorts, I heard a camera go off and felt rage overwhelm me. Then I saw her walk over, take his phone, and smash it to smithereens. I couldn't help but laugh at the guy's face, he definitely deserved it. She must have heard me, because she looked back. I could have sworn she was blushing when she walked away. Then later, when she threw the dictionary at the annoying little shit, my heart skipped a beat. The little wave as she walked out the door was just icing on the cake. I had to talk to her, or at least try to.

I ran after her, feeling people stare at me as I ran through the doorway. I looked both ways and saw her. She was already halfway down the hall, damn she was fast. I ran over to her, grabbed her by the wrist, and spun her around. "Hey there, I'm the awesome Gilbert, and I think we should skip the rest of school together," I said. Man I hope she says yes. She might be as awesome as me. Please let her say yes.

"Oh, um sure. If you think you can handle me," she responded, her lips turned up in a cocky smile. I looked down at her and noticed a slight blush across her face. I wanted to make her blush like that even more. Wait, where are these thoughts coming from?

"Oh, I think my awesomeness is more than capable of handling anything you can throw at me," I taunted. She nodded her head thoughtfully and pulled out her phone. I watched as she dialed a number into the phone, pinch the bridge of her nose, and hold the phone up to her ear. Who was she calling?

When she began to speak her voice was nasally, "Yes, hello. This is (Y/N)'s mother. I'm calling because I crashed into Gilbert's father while driving. We need them to come down here with their cars. I have already informed my child of this and Gilbert also knows what is going on. Please excuse them for the rest of the day." She waited for the person on the other end to finish speaking. "Thank you so much. Have a good day now," she said into the phone before putting it away. So, she was pretty and smart, a winning combination.

"So, we good to go" I asked. She smiled mischievously and nodded at me. "Awesome, then let's get going," I stated. I started walking down the hall, towards the exit, when she grabbed my shoulder. My breath was cut short at her electrifying touch. I calmed myself down, turned to face her, and raised my eyebrows quizzically.

"We need to change clothes. These uniforms are dead giveaway to any truancy officer. Do you need to stop by your place to get changed?" I shook my head, unzipped my bag, and showed her the shirt inside. "Alright then, to my place it is. I suppose you can get changed there too," she said nonchalantly. I gulped, nodded, and stepped aside so she could lead the way. What was wrong with me today?

-time skip 10 minutes-

She lives closer to the school than I assumes, I thought as she unlocked her door. My first day talking to her and I already get to see her house, man I'm awesome. I follow her into the house and look around. The hallway is lined with pictures of (Y/N) through the years. "The bathroom is over there," she says pointing to her left, "When you're done make yourself at home. I'm getting changed now." She walks toward a room at the end of the hall and closes the door behind her.

I go in the direction she pointed and enter the bathroom, locking the door behind me. The bathroom has this death by yellow theme going on. The walls, shower curtain, even the loofah was yellow. I stand there for a few minutes, taking in the yellowness of it all. I snap out of my stupor and change into my red backup shirt. I walk out to find (Y/N) sitting on her couch reading a manga. "You hungry?" she asks without even looking up from the manga.

"Only awesome food can satisfy my awesome appetite. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"I think I can manage," she says. She stands up and I notice she's wearing an anime shirt and shorts, which accentuate her legs. I watch her put a bookmark in her manga, go to the kitchen, and open the fridge. I lean against the kitchen counter as she rummages through the fridge. "Hmm, it looks like the options are sausage, sausage, or if we are feeling exotic, wurst," she says to me over her shoulder. Then, as though she knew what I was about to say, she takes out the wurst and gets a pan. It feels like she knew I would be coming and put my favorite food in her fridge. If she had any beer it would be even better.

She puts the pan on the stove, lights the fire, and begins to cook the wurst. Soon the sizzling wurst fills the house with an amazing aroma. She goes back to the fridge, pulls out a big glass bowl, and places it on the counter. When the wurst is done she gets two plates from the cupboard. She puts the wursts on the plates, takes the lid off the glass bowl, and scoops potato salad on too. "Come get it," she says, placing it down on the counter in front of me. Suddenly her face lights up and she goes back to the fridge. She pulls out two glass bottles and sets one of them in front of me.

I read the label and smile at her. She smiles back as she takes a sip of the German beer. "Don't let my dad find out," she says with a wink. This girl is perfect, amazing. "Oh, Gilbert. Your accent, it's not German or Austrian. It had been bothering me for a while now, but I think I figured it out. Your accent is Prussian, isn't it?" I nod, surprised she knew the difference. I was so wrong before, this girl isn't perfect, she is awesome.

* * *

 **Author note: As I said, I am not promoting underage drinking. Thank you for reading and please look forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept.**

 **I hope you enjoy this and sorry for being late with the update. I was super busy all day yesterday and today. Anyway, please enjoy this long chapter. Also feel free to review and all that, I would love to know what you think. I didn't type the accents, because I just don't like how that looks, so just know there are accents included. Translations at the bottom.**

* * *

I'm really glad I got the accent right. It actually had been bothering me, though the accent was really sexy, now that I think about it. He seemed really surprised when I got it right. I glanced at him and he quickly flicked his eyes down. A blush spread as I realized he had been staring at me. "So, you want to go do something? I mean, we went through the trouble of playing hooky and all," I said.

"Sure, but let me finish this wurst first. My awesome meter needs to be refilled," he replied. At first I thought him always commenting on his awesomeness was annoying, but I grew used to it quickly. I heard my manga calling out to me again and this time I listened to it. A few minutes later Gilbert was done eating and ready to go. Damn his timing, I was at the good part too.

We gathered our stuff, his backpack and my purse, and headed for the front door. I opened it, looked back at him, and saw him looking at the pictures. Those god awful pictures my parents insisted on putting up. "Hey, the awesome me has been wondering about something. In this picture you are chubby, but then a year later you get really skinny. What the hell happened?" Of course he asks that. The one damn question I never want to answer, but always have to.

"Well, my inner sexiness began to take control and needed a body as awesome on the outside as I was sexy on the inside," I replied, forcing myself to sound cheerful. "Now, come on, let's go. I want something sweet to eat," I said. I grabbed him by the arm, pulled him out, and locked the door behind us. I turned around to see his red eyes filled with concern… maybe. Thankfully he didn't insist on talking about it. "Do you know a bakery we could go to?"

He jumped at my question, thought about it, and nodded his head. "Yeah, one of my best friends owns a bakery. It's about a mile away though," he replies, obviously not looking forward to a walk. I smile, pull a remote out of my purse, and open up my garage. Inside was my pride and joy, a black, 2012 Jeep Wrangler.

"Oh baby, how I missed you. I'm sorry I can't take you to school. The parking permits cost too much," I cooed as I ran my hand across the front bumper. Gilbert just gave me a weird look. "What? Are you going to deny that my car is awesome?" I asked, slightly offended. This is my baby we were talking about! He wiped the look off his face and replaced it with a smile.

"Of course not, as long as you know I am awesomer," he answered. I rolled my eyes and told him to get into the damn car. We spent the ride in comfortable silence, being broken only by Gilbert's occasional directions. "No, go right, the way my awesome hand is pointing," he would say. We eventually arrived to a French bakery and I started bouncing in my seat as I parked. I practically dragged him inside, the sooner I got macarons the better. "Geez, slow down frau," Gilbert cried as I dragged him.

I stopped and looked at him. Had he just called me frau? Didn't frau mean girl or something? Either way, it sounded amazing. Apparently I looked at him for too long, because he smirked and said, "Keseseses. Is my awesome face so awesome that you can't help but stare?" I quickly looked away, my face red, and saw the guy smirking at us from behind the counter. Damn, this guy was good looking. I had never been entranced by blue eyes and blonde hair, but this guy took it to a whole new level. Then he had to open his mouth.

"What is this, mon ami? You have blessed this shop with such a pretty one," he cooed. I could already tell he was a damn flirt, his French accent just helped confirm my suspicion. He came around the counter and produced a rose from thin air. He presented the rose to me, while taking my hand and kissing it. I felt more irritated than embarrassed. "Mon cher, what is wrong? Would you have preferred a bouquet?"

"No, I just prefer cornflowers to roses," I replied, pulling my hand away. Gilbert snickered at my response and I sent him a knowing smile. Then I smacked him upside the head. "And you shouldn't take your date to bakeries with a flirt for a cashier," I yelled. It was then I realized that I had called this a date, my face grew red, almost as red as Gilbert's.

"I'll have you know I'm not a cashier, I'm a chef, a Boulanger to be exact. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, best friend to the man you just smacked," said Francis with a hurt look. I looked at Francis and burst out laughing. Of course the flirt was Gilbert's friend. "Ma petite fleur, what is so funny?"

I stopped laughing, tears in my eyes, and took a deep breath. "No, it just makes sense that a flirt is Mr. Awesome's best friend," I replied. I was trying to hold in more laughter when Gilbert finally decided to speak.

"Ha, so you admit I am awesome," he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and nodded. His smile only grew bigger as he threw his arm around me. "Alright Francis! Get the awesome me and the frau some macarons!" Francis went into the kitchen and Gilbert pulled me to a table near the front entrance.

The door opened right as we sat and a Spanish man walked in. his green eyes gleamed through his brownish black hair. He had a large brown bag in his arms, which he nearly dropped when he saw us. "Oh, amigo, who is the beautiful mariposa with you?"

"The butterfly can speak for herself you know," I replied dryly.

"Lo siento chica, my name is Antonio, and you?"

"My name is (Y/N) and it seems you already know Gilbert," I replied, a little friendlier. At this moment Francis came out with the macarons.

"Oh, so your name is (Y/N) mon cher? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said, placing the macarons down with a flourish.

"You know Gilbert, I'm really not surprised you have the world's biggest flirts as friends," I say to him. I reach out for a blue macaron and bring it to my mouth. "Although they really should understand something important. If they try anything, and I mean anything, a pole will be shoved so far up their asses, they'll become flags I can put up in my front lawn. Wouldn't they look so pretty, flapping in the wind? Oh, what a sight that would be," I continued, taking a sharp bite of the macaron.

I felt all three cringe as I chewed the delicious pastry. Apparently my message got across quite well. The conversation went smoothly after that. As it turns out, Antonio had churros in his bag, and man they were good. Poor guy ended up with half of what he walked in with. The boys were able to keep the flirtation to minimum, although mention of special churros, Eiffel Towers, and five meters were mentioned.

I spent most of the time laughing at the stories Antonio and Francis told about Gilbert. It was the most I had laughed in a while. Gilbert and I had wasted a few hours by the time we left the bakery. Neither of us wanted to go home, so I drove to a nearby park. We sat on a bench near the entrance and enjoyed the quiet. Gilbert casually placed his hand on mine, causing me to blush slightly. "Hey, (Y/N)?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah?" I said, looking over. Suddenly he came closer and looked me in the eyes. I stared back, enraptured by his crimson eyes. Eventually I leaned closer, closing my eyes as I did. I felt him kiss me and warmth spread through my being. I was completely enveloped in the kiss, until I heard it. I broke away and looked in the direction the scream was coming from. Without thinking I jumped up and ran towards it, Gilbert running after me, screaming my name.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the cliffhanger? :D Also Translations**

 **Frau- girl**

 **Mon ami- my friend**

 **Mon cher- darling**

 **Boulanger- baker**

 **Ma petit fleur- my little flower**

 **Amigo- friend**

 **Mariposa- butterfly**

 **Lo siento- I am sorry**

 **Chica- girl**

 **That should be all, if I missed one please let me know. Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Please enjoy**

* * *

I didn't even think about it. When I heard the scream I ran, knowing someone might be in danger. Hearing Gil calling my name almost stopped me, almost. I found myself in a grove surrounded by trees, a girl crouching in one corner. Standing over her was a tall man holding a crowbar. The crouching girl was obviously scared of the man exuding a dark aura.

I looked around, grabbed a thick looking branch, and snuck up on the guy. The girl saw me, but thankfully kept quiet about my presence. When I was close enough I swung the branch with as much force as I could muster. It hit the guy with enough force to crack the branch. Thankfully the guy wasn't too thickheaded, because he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Are you ok?" I asked, helping the girl up. She smiled meekly and nodded her head. I asked for her scarf and used it to tie the guy up. Gilbert still hadn't made it to the grove, so I waited with the girl until he did. He showed up a few minutes later, relief filling his eyes when he saw me. "Gilbert! Look, I got the guy," I shouted, walking towards him with a smile.

Suddenly someone came running out of the bushes screaming, "THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" He didn't look where he was going and ran right into me. We tumbled to the ground and landed with him on top of me. My eyes were closed and I felt something warm on my lips. My eyes opened to find the "hero" lying on top of me, kissing me.

Needless to say, I freaked out pretty badly and tried to shove him off me as fast as possible. Gilbert ran over and, with superhuman strength, yanked him off of me. I jumped up, right into his arms. He held me tightly as he turned to face the guy. "Hey dumbass, watch where you're going next time. My girlfriend doesn't exactly enjoy kissing strangers," he growled, rage setting his crimson eyes ablaze.

"Whoa, sorry dude. I didn't mean to. The little lady just happened to be in the way," he explained. He was holding his hands up in a sign of peace. I would have liked to punch the guy, but I was too busy blushing. Gilbert had just called me his girlfriend, awesome! "Anyway, I called the cops, so you two civilians can move along," the guy said.

Gilbert grunted and started pulling me away from the grove. I waved good bye to the girl, who smiled in return. When we got back the main path Gilbert grabbed my shoulders, holding me away so we could look each other in the eyes. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt. I was so worried," he said to me, tightening his grip on my shoulders.

"I was thinking someone needed help. That no one should be afraid or sad. That if I could spread the happiness and security I feel with you, the world would be a better place," I muttered. The mere thought of Gilbert being angry at me caused tears to form in my eyes.

Gilbert sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. "I get it, I do. Just, next time, wait for me. My awesomeness will protect you from idiotic heroes. I don't want you getting hurt on my awesome watch," he said. I just nodded and hugged him back.

Eventually we had to go back to the car, but we held hands on the way back. I dropped Gilbert off close to his place. He said the neighborhood was too confusing and maze-like to actually drive to his house. I drove home and sat in the driveway, thinking about the day. The clock said I was in deep shit, so I decided to take my punishment as it came.

My parents were sitting on the couch when I came in. they didn't look too happy with me. "Young lady, do you know what time it is?" mom asked. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't I assumed she was going to let me speak.

"Look, I know I'm late, but please just let me ex-"

"I don't want to hear it. No reason you have is possibly good enough to excuse your break of curfew," my mother interrupted. Dad just sat beside her, nodding his head like a broken puppet.

"But mom, I was with Gilbert in the pa-"

"And who is Gilbert? What could you possibly be doing with a boy?!" my mother shrieked. God she sounded like a hyperactive velociraptor.

"Mom, he's not just a boy! I really like him! If you would ju-"

"Oh my god. You slept with him, didn't you? YOU SLEPT WITH A MAN YOU JUST MET!" My mother was out of control. She had gotten off the couch and was yelling in my face.

"MOM! Please just lis-"

"NO! I will not listen to the words of a harlot! Get out of my house," she hissed. My god, she was really kicking me out. This was actually happening.

"I would appreciate being allowed to gather a few things Victoria," I requested, using my mother's given name. She nodded, letting me go to my room. I grabbed two suitcases and a duffel bag, fully intent on never coming back. I filled one suitcase and half the other with clothes, necessities, and the emergency money I kept in my closet. The other half and my duffel bag I filled with anything that would fit. This included a blanket and pillow, many mangas and regular books, my solar powered phone charger, a sentimental stuffed bear, a few photos, and anything else I could think of. Lastly I grabbed my backpack, fully intent on continuing my education.

I nodded to my "parents" on the way out. "(Y/N), we look forward to you crawling back to us," Victoria said. I turned around a looked her straight in the eyes.

"Victoria, the next time you see me will be when I am dragged kicking and screaming to your funeral. Even then I will look down upon your lifeless, shriveled up body with disdain and contempt. I will leave immediately after I have spit upon you grey cadaver. Henry, I hope you know the same facts to be true," I say, looking at my father as well. I walk towards the door, but stop before opening it.

I turn back around, take one of the pictures, and smash it to the ground. It feels so good I do the same to the rest of the damnable pictures. My eyes travel back to Henry and Victoria. "I will be back for the rest of my stuff on a later date." With that I leave the only home I have ever known. I put my luggage into the car and drive away. I stop at the park where Gil and I were earlier.

I pull my phone out of my pocket, fully intent on calling Gilbert, but realize something. I don't have his number. I don't have my own boyfriend's damn number. I feel tears forming and I finally let myself cry. I stayed that way, crying in my car, alone and sad for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Sorry the update is late, yesterday was just crazy. This chapter ended up being kind of fluffy. Anyway, please enjoy guys.**

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of my phone going off. The ringtone blared through the silent room like an ambulance siren on an empty street. The caller ID said it was Francis, the time said it was 1:45 in the morning. Sighing I answered the call coming in. "You better have a damn good reason for calling me at 1:45 in the morning, you bastard," I growled into the phone.

"Mon ami, you sound so angry. Even after I went through the trouble of rescuing your little girlfriend," he replied, practically singing into the phone.

"(Y/N) is over there?! What the hell happened?" I was practically screaming into the phone, all the sleepiness gone from my brain. Why the hell would (Y/N) be with Francis? Something bad must have happened to her.

"Alas, I know not. The girl will not speak a word beyond please or thank you. Just get down to the bakery. Au revoir," he cooed. God, how could he be so nonchalant about the situation. I threw back the covers and got dressed. Before leaving I left a note with Ludwig, just in case.

-time skip 30 minutes-

When I finally arrived at the bakery it was about 2:30 am. Thank god we didn't have any school tomorrow. The lights were on inside, so I could see (Y/N) and Francis sitting inside. I ran up to the door, shoved it open, and froze inside. (Y/N) looked up, her eyes puffy from crying, and ran towards me.

She started crying when I wrapped her in a hug. Thankfully Francis sensed the mood and walked into the back kitchen area. (Y/N)'s sobs grew heavier, so I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down enough to talk. When she was finally calm I pulled away slightly and looked down at her. "(Y/N), what happened? You shouldn't be here," I said, stating the obvious.

She took a few deep breaths before she started talking. "I got home really late, because we helped that girl, needless to say it was past curfew. My parents were waiting for me and they weren't happy. I tried to explain, but they freaked when I mentioned your name. They thought you awesome five meters and I had intimate relations," she paused, face reddening, before continuing, "They kicked me out. They told me to pack, so I packed enough to never have to go back and… and… and I. Well, now I'm homeless! They're my parents and they kicked me out to live on the streets! Their parting words were we look forward to seeing you crawling back to us!" she started crying again when she finished her story.

I wrapped my arms around her once more. My teeth were clenched in an attempt to conceal my rage. "(Y/N), you never have to go back there. Do you understand?" She nodded into my chest, still crying. I wanted to punch her parents in the face for making her feel this way.

"I think your first move should be finding a place to stay tonight. If you like, my place is an option," Francis said, walking in. (Y/N) jumped slightly, surprised by Francis's sudden appearance.

"No, I don't want to bother you. I also don't exactly trust you not to try something. I can sleep in my car, so it's all good," she said, trying to regain control of her voice and tears.

"I think it would be best if you stayed at my place. I can't say I trust Francis either," I told her. Francis gasped; looking offended, but seemed to get over it quickly enough. (Y/N) looked up at me in shock, but nodded slowly.

We said good bye to Francis, thanking him for the hospitality. I drove us to my house, because (Y/N) looked too exhausted to do anything. On the drive something occurred to me. "(Y/N), how did you end up at the bakery?"

"Well, I was crying in my car, because I had nowhere to go. It donned on me that I didn't have your number or address. The next best thing seemed to be going to see if the bakery was still open. Thankfully Francis was there, otherwise I would have been sleeping in the car," she replied. Her voice was low and speaking slow, portraying how tired she really was. I drove the rest of the way in silence.

I helped (Y/N) with her luggage when we got to my place. I was about to unlock the door when it was opened from the inside. "Gilbert, it's 4 in the morning. What are you doing? And who is this frau?" Ludwig asked.

(Y/N) stepped forward and held her hand out to Ludwig. "My name is (Y/N), Gilbert's girlfriend. I apologize for intruding, but due to unforeseen circumstances I have become homeless. Please allow me to stay," she said. I blinked in surprise. Where had this diplomatic girl come from?

"Of course (Y/N), my name is Ludwig. Please come in," replied Ludwig, stepping out if the way. (Y/N) grabbed the duffel bag and suitcases, and then walked through the doorway. Ludwig shot me an unreadable look as I walked in after her. She stood in the hallway, looking around and taking in the environment.

"This way. You can sleep in my room tonight," I said to her, grabbing her arm. She nods and follows me down the hall. I point out the bathroom, living room, kitchen, and Ludwig's room as we pass them. I close the door behind her after she walks into my room.

I walk into the living room to find Ludwig sitting on the couch. "What happened to her?" Ludwig asks. I sigh, not wanting to tell a story that isn't mine. I can sense the concern in Ludwig's eyes. I had told him about her after I got home from the date. At the time he had seemed happy for me.

"It's not my story to tell. She can if she wants, but leave it for now. Go to bed. The awesome me needs sleep, and I won't be able to get any if you're still up," I say to Ludwig. He nods and says good night before going to his room. I settle into the couch and try to get some sleep. I have a feeling I'm going to need it.

(Y/N)'s POV

I went straight to bed after Gilbert shut the door. I just needed this day to be over already. Well, more like this night I guess. The day itself had been wonderful, magical even. I climbed into the bed without getting changed. I fell asleep surrounded by his scent. I was looking forward to sleep. I had a feeling I was going to need it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story. Sorry for taking so long to update. It was a crazy weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Translations are at the bottom.**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of pasta sauce. It took me a second to remember where I was, but it hit me when I looked around. I took in Gilbert's room, smiling at the posters and the Prussian flag. It took a few minutes for reality to slap me in the face, but when it did the smile I had vanished from sight. I sat there, wallowing in my misery, before my stomach demanded food. I sighed, but got out of bed anyway, stuffing my phone in my pocket as I went.

The house confused me, too many damn hallways, but I managed to find my way to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen no one was there, only two pots on the stove. The pots contained spaghetti and sauce, which only caused my stomach to growl louder. Some rummaging around the kitchen was rewarded with a bowl and fork. I scooped out some pasta and covered it in the sauce. I twirled some spaghetti around my fork before taking the first bite.

"Oh my god. This is some good shit," I whispered in awe. I shoveled down two bowls of the wondrous pasta. Seriously, it was like eating beauty wrapped in grace, deep fried in delicious, and covered in awesome sauce. I scooped a third helping into my bowl, and then jumped onto the counter to fully enjoy heaven on earth. The bowl was half empty when I heard a scream coming from the entrance to the kitchen.

I looked up to see a guy with light brown hair and an unruly curl. He was staring at me in horror as I ate the pasta. I stared at him straight in the eyes, took a slow bite of the pasta, and nearly spit it back out when he screamed again. "No! La mia pasta mostro ! Come hai potuto mangiare? ! ? ! ?" the guy screamed. I think it was Italian, but I could be wrong. The only word I was able to catch was pasta. Was this guy really freaking out about me eating pasta? Seriously?

"Dude, calm down. It's just some damn spaghetti. You can always make more. No use freaking out about it," I told him. I finished the bowl and washed it off in the sink. The poor guy was still standing there, frozen in his horrified state. I looked over and saw tears in his eyes. It was at this moment Ludwig walked into the kitchen. I looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning Ludwig. Have you tried this pasta? It's pretty damn amazing. Though you might want to be careful. This guy fraked out when he saw me eating it," I said to him. I pointed to the frozen guy as I said the last sentence.

"Wait, did you eat some of the pasta? How many bowls did you have?!" Ludwig asked, sounding slightly panicked. I held up three fingers to him. "Mein Gott, no wonder he is like this."

"Oh, by the way, who the hell is this guy? He started screaming in a foreign language when he saw me eating. I think it was Italian or something," I said. Ludwig looked between the frozen guy and I before sighing.

"This is Feliciano Vargas, one of mein friends. He's only like this because you ate his pasta without his permission."

"Really? I needed permission? That pot is pretty damn big. Was he going to eat alll of that by himself or something?" Ludwig gave me a resigned look before slapping Feliciano upside the head. He snapped out of his frozen state and really looked at me.

"Oh! Ciao bella, what's your name? I'm so sorry for scaring you, but you were eating my pasta! It was terrifying!" Feliciano said. Man this guy could ramble, but he seemed happier than before. I guess I should apologize.

"Uh, hi. My name is (Y/N), nice to meet you Feliciano. Oh, and sorry. I guess it was pretty rude of me to eat your pasta without permission. I got to say though, that is some damn good spaghetti," I blurted out. Feliciano rushed at me and wrapped me in a hug. Now it was my turn to be frozen, as I wasn't great with human contact. The only one I felt comfortable with touching me was Gilbert.

Gilbert chose then to walk into the kitchen. Hot damn, he looked sexy with bed head. He seemed surprised to find Feliciano hugging me. I looked straight into his crimson eyes and mouthed help me. Gilbert walked over, dragged Feliciano off of me, and protectively put his arm around me. "Don't worry frau, the awesome me is here! Feliciano, the frau is off limits. That means no touching mein girlfriend without permission from her. Do you understand mein awesome words?" Feliciano nodded while hiding behind Ludwig.

"Hey, this is the first time you spoke so much of a foreign language around me," I said, poking his side. "You should speak like that more often. It sounds nice," I said. I blushed, realizing what I just said, and looked down at the tile floor. Gilbert laughed and nodded his head.

"Aww, you two look cute together. Like a pair of amanti," Feliciano said. My blush deepened even more. I didn't know what amanti meant, but I'm pretty sure it's blush worthy.

"Of course we look good. The awesome me is here! We wouldn't look as awesome without me!" Gilbert gloated. I glared at Gilbert, forcing him to feel my rage waves. He looked down at me and visibly gulped. "Uh, liebe, what's wrong?" he asked nervously. He barely had time to yelp before I swept his feet out from under him, using my left arm to push him to the floor. I felt quite satisfied when I heard him hit the ground.

I knelt down beside him, balancing on the balls of my feet, and leaned in close. "Just remember, you're the one that fell for me first, "I whispered. I stood up and looked at Feliciano, who was hiding behind Ludwig again. "Can I have more pasta?" Feliciano nodded, looking pretty scared of me. Ludwig was trying hard to contain his laughter, but I could tell he was failing miserably. I shrugged, got another bowl and fork, and enjoyed more heaven on earth.

* * *

No! La mia pasta mostro ! Come hai potuto mangiare: No! My pasta you monster! How could you eat my pasta?

Ciao bella: hello pretty

mein: my

liebe: love


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Guys, I wrote this on two hours of sleep and a large coffee with espresso in it. I'm hope it turned out ok. Oh, and do me a favor. Review something so I know I'm not making up readers. You could literally just type h and that would be all I need. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The whole pasta incident was over, so I was sitting on the couch with Gilbert. We were currently watching a Marvel movie on Netflix. Gilbert put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. Who knew he was into cuddling? I just rolled with it, figuring I owed him for dropping him to the floor. Ludwig still laughed every time he so much as looked at Gilbert.

The Marvel movie ended and I quickly grew bored. I threw some of the popcorn, which had been in a bowl in my lap, at Gilbert. He gave me an annoyed look, but picked up the popcorn and ate it. "Let's go do something. I know! Let's go to the mall! The book store has a new installment of the manga I'm reading," I said. I looked up at Gilbert, hoping he would say yes.

"Ok, I suppose liebe," he sighed. I squealed, something I only did around Gilbert, and ran to get my shoes and keys from my room.

-time skip 20 minutes-

I parked the car and jumped out. I would have run for the mall entrance, but I was with Gilbert. Instead I bounced on the balls of my feet, eagerly waiting for him to get out of the car. When he did I grabbed his hand and dragged him across the parking lot. We headed straight for the nook store.

I rushed to the manga section and was relieved to find the last copy of the book I wanted. I grabbed it and started reading as I went to the cashier. I bumped into someone and fell backwards. I looked over to see a man with short black hair, and unfocused brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry! My nose should not have been buried in the manga. Are you ok?" I asked as I got up. I held out my hand to the guy, but he refused and got up on his own.

"It is quite alright. I should have been looking as well," he said politely. His eyes travelled to the book in my hand. "Is that the latest installment? Are there any more left?"

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well you see, this is the last copy. Sorry," I said. He nodded and started asking me about the manga. We walked over to the register, continuing our manga conversation.

"Hey, (Y/N), you done yet? There's a hot dog place I want to try," Gilbert said as he came beside me. "Oh, hey Kiku. What's up?"

"Oh, Gilbert-san, I did not know you knew (Y/N). We bumped into each other in the manga section," Kiku explained. Well at least now I know his name.

"Yeah. (Y/N) is mein girlfriend. (Y/N), this is one of Ludwig's friends, Kiku Honda," Gilbert explained to me.

"Nice to formally meet you Kiku-san. In my opinion this is much better than bumping into each other," I said as I paid for the manga. "By the way, if you want to borrow the manga, just come by Gilbert's house in about two days. I should be done by then."

"Thank you (Y/N)-san. But why Gilbert's place?" Kiku asked. He had a puzzled look on his face, causing me to chuckle nervously again.

"Ah, well you see, due to unforeseen circumstances I became homeless. Gilbert, being the awesome boyfriend that he is, gave me a place to stay," I tell Kiku. I feel Gilbert puff his chest out at my compliment. Rolling my eyes I smack him upside the head, but smile anyway.

We say good bye to Kiku and begin to roam the mall. I stop at a few stores to see what they have. Gilbert does the same, so it's all good. We decided it was time to get some lunch, so we head to the food court. I want hamburgers, but Gilbert wants hot dogs. We eventually saw a place that served both. As we sat down to eat, I heard a familiar voice behind us.

"So then I run into the grove and this dudette is in the middle of it. So I topple into her and save her from this silver haired guy in the bushes. She gives me, the hero, a kiss for saving her! Pretty sweet right?!"

I turn around to see the "hero" at the table behind us. Just hearing his voice is annoying, but the way he told the story was getting me furious. I saw Gilbert clenching his teeth in anger. He looked up, caught my eye, and grinned when he saw my devilish smile.

I grabbed my drink, got up, and walked over to the "hero". Before his friend could say anything I dumped the soda over his head. "Now, that's not the way the story goes. You really shouldn't be telling lies," I cooed at him. I heard Gilbert laughing behind me.

"Thank you for shutting that bloody wanker up," said the guy's friend. He had a pretty nice British accent, but I got to say, I prefer Prussian. "My name's Arthur Kirkland and this stupid git is Alfred Jones."

"Geez dudette. Did you have to dump soda on me?" Alfred asked. He was trying to dry it off using the flimsy napkins at his table.

"Of course it was necessary. You were telling bloody lies about the lady. You should have acted more like a gentleman," Arthur said to him. At this point I really looked at the guy reprimanding Alfred. He had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and huge eyebrows. I kind of wanted to poke the caterpillars on his face.

"You should listen to your friend. Mein frau can get scary when she is angry," Gilbert said, wrapping an arm around me. He seemed to be doing that more lately. Not that I was complaining, but it was still new to me.

"Yeah, don't have to tell me twice. I'm going home to wash this jacket. The hero will be seeing you later dudes and dudette," Alfred said as he walked away.

"Get back here you bloody git! You're my ride!" Arthur yelled after him. He said good bye to us before running towards Alfred, still yelling at him.

"Hey, Gilbert, let's get going. All of this has tired me out," I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"Ok, but the awesome me is driving this time!" I rolled my eyes, but smiled as I handed him the keys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Sorry it took so long to update. It was a crazy week full of emergency rooms, car washes, theatre, and homework in general. I promise to try and make updates more frequent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to comment!**

* * *

"Come on! You're barely trying! Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed at Gilbert. We were in Gilbert's room, on Gilbert's bed, playing Call of Duty (shame on you dirty minded people). I had just won the free for all match on his PS3, even though it was my first time playing. I threw the controller on the bed and danced around the room.

"Yeah, yeah frau. You won. Now stop gloating," Gilbert groaned as I danced around even more. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed next to him when I danced by. I gracefully, not really, flopped down on his bed and sighed. "Liebe, can I ask you something?"

I glanced over at Gilbert, wondering what his question was. He was squirming a little, his face slightly red. Was he embarrassed? Was the self-proclaimed awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt nervous? I couldn't wait to hear his question. "Yeah, go ahead," I said.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you act differently around other people. Why is that?" he asked. His crimson eyes were filled with curiosity. My face flushed at his question and his piercing gaze.

"You really want to know, huh? When I was younger I realized people didn't want me to be me. They wanted me to be their preconceived version of me. Eventually I just indulged them, they didn't seem to like the real me anyway. When I see a person, I can tell how they want me to be. With Kiku I'm an anime obsessed otaku. With Ludwig I'm his brother's polite girlfriend who happens to have trouble at home. But you, with you, I can be me. I don't feel judged, or the need to be different. I feel like me," I replied. I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped the tear away. "Alright, my turn," I say, trying to lighten the mood, "What does liebe mean?"

Gilbert blushed and grew even more flustered at my question. He fidgets around before visibly gulping. "Well, it uh. It means love. Liebe means love in German," he mutters. My eyes widen and a grin spreads across my face.

I move behind him and throw my arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. "Hey, how do you say I love you in German?" I ask. I contain my giggle as I see a blush creep up his neck. He stammers a bit before answering.

"Ich liebe dich. I love you is ich liebe dich."

I get better situated behind him and lean closer to his ear. "Ich liebe dich, Gilbert," I whisper. His face reddens even more as he nods, but he soon regains his composure.

"Of course you do. I am awesome you know," he says, ruining the moment. I get off the bed, stand in front of him, and glare down at him. This wasn't just any glare, oh no, this was the mother of all glares. I see fear pass through Gilbert's eyes before he stands up. "(Y/N), calm down. Mein awesomeness was teasing you. I love you, mein awesome frau," he says.

I smile, stand on my tiptoes, and give him a kiss on the cheek. While he is surprised I run out of the room and hide behind the living room couch. We never did figure out who won that game of hide and seek.

-time skip 6 hours-

We had spent the day playing COD, hide and seek, and tag. The game of tag was especially difficult, because Ludwig would yell at us if we passed by his room. It was around four when the doorbell rang. I ran to open the door and found Feliciano standing with another guy. This guy looked a lot like Feli, but had darker hair and the curl on the other side.

"Hey Feliciano, who's your friend?" I asked. Before I say anymore, I tried to be nice, I did.

"Oh, hi (Y/N). This is my brother Lovino. We came to see Ludwig," exclaimed Feli. He was all smiles and rainbows, but his brother was shit storms and scowls.

"Just get out of the way ragazza. We're not here for you," growled Lovino. His scowl deepened, causing my smile to drop. I was, however, determined to keep being nice.

"Ah, sorry, come on in. You can wait here while I get him," I replied. I moved into the house, heading towards Ludwig's room, and heard the door close behind me. Gilbert peeked around the corner to see who had been at the door.

"Hey, potato bastard number two, who's the ragazza? Is she your puta or something?" Lovino asked. Ok, there was my breaking point, and you couldn't say I didn't try. Gilbert backed away when he saw the murderous look in my eyes.

"You, tomato bastard, got something you want to say to my face? I know all the meanings for puta, so let me make something clear. Se mi chiami ancora una cagna, il mio piede sarà spinto finora su per il culo sarà dritto come un cerchio per il resto della tua vita. Capito?" I ask. Lovino gulped and nodded his head under my glare. Feli had long since been hiding behind Gilbert. I smiled sweetly at Lovino and said, "Good."

I walked away to get Ludwig, feeling bad about making Feli cry. It's not his fault Lovino is a complete ass. After that incident Gilbert named this personality switch face swapping. He also asked where I had learned Italian. I told him I had looked it up after meeting Feli for the first time, I learned all the swears for fun. It was actually pretty amusing.

Eventually I had to apologize to Lovino, but he was always respectful after that. Gilbert told me later that Lovino was near tears by the time Ludwig came over. We both laughed about it later. It was pretty funny to see him do surprised.

When we went to bed I realized we had school the next day. I groaned, realizing there may have been homework I didn't do. I guess I'll just deal with it later. At least I'll have Gilbert, I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Se mi chiami ancora una cagna, il mio piede sarà spinto finora su per il culo sarà dritto come un cerchio per il resto della tua vita. Capito?: If you call me a bitch again I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be as straight as a circle for the rest of your life**

 **ragazza: girl**

 **puta: bitch**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, at all. If I did, would I be writing fanfics? No, I would be making all of this stuff canon! Anyway enjoy the story and I will try to update often, at least every other day. Enjoy**

* * *

I woke up to my worst nightmare. An alarm clock screaming in my ear, reminding me it was Monday. I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. I turned my head and opened my eyes to find Gilbert's sleeping face right next to me. "Oh my god, Gilbert! The hell are you doing?" I screamed.

He groaned, squeezed his eyes shut, and slammed his hand on the alarm. "Mein awesomeness was missing my bed," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes, smacked him upside the head, and got up. Gilbert grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "What's the rush frau? We could just stay here all day," he whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled my earlobe.

"Really Gilbert? Stop joking around and let me get a shower," I growled. It was really hard not to just fall into this. I should get a prize for staying strong this long. I managed to wriggle out of the bed and grab my shower bag.

"Could I shower with you, liebe? It must get lonely by yourself. Mein awesomeness could give you awesome company."

"Dear god, are you always this horny when you wake up? I'll play with you later, promise, but let me shower first," I said. He pouted a bit, causing me to sigh. "Fine, one kiss, but that's it," I told him. He smirked and walked over to me. Soon his lips were on mine, arms wrapping around my waist again. I snaked my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

I felt Gilbert pinch my side, causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to dart his tongue into my mouth. I considered battling for dominance, but didn't feel up to it. I broke the kiss, panting, when I felt him lifting my shirt. "Come on, liebe, didn't it feel good? I know you tasted good," he whispered, his lips by my ear again. I gave him a smirk and left the room to shower.

Ludwig had finished making breakfast by the time I was done showering. Gilbert had finished his shower when I was halfway through my second helping of wurst and eggs. I never realized how wrong I had been making wurst.

We drove to school in my car, since Ludwig had needed Gilbert's car for something. When we got there I just sat in student parking. I didn't want to go in, didn't want to deal with the people here. Gilbert took my hand, squeezed it, and smiled at me reassuringly. I nodded, took the key out of ignition, and left the safety of my car. We walked into the school holding hands, mostly for my sake. I caught a few jealous glares from the Barbie dolls; there were even a few from the fabulous Kens.

Thankfully Gilbert and I have first period together. We spent most of it flicking paper notes at each other. I was worried about the rest of the day, considering Gilbert and I only had first and lunch together. As it turns out, I only needed to worry about lunch. The rabid Barbie dolls had chosen then to corner their prey.

I went to the restroom, to do the obvious, when they attacked. The head Barbie stood in front of me with her brainless minions behind her. "So, are you and Gilbert, like, an item now?" she asked. I sighed, successfully performing a face swap.

"Well, you see, two people becoming inanimate objects is quite impossible. If you are asking if we are dating, then yes, and there is nothing your sorry ass can do about it," I replied coldly. She clenched her teeth angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I upset the little princess? Are you going to go cry to Daddy now? If you are, please let me go first. My boyfriend is waiting," I said. Man, I was really asking for it.

"You know, you're never going to get into Heaven if you act like that. You should have known that I had claims on him, and you taking him was a sin. Theft is a sin, you stole Gilbert. So I hope you have fun burning in Hell for your sins," she hissed.

"In case you didn't know, I'm Jewish. There is no Hell, only purgatory. I can float around for the rest of my afterlife. It sounds a hell of a lot better than suffering for in Hell!" I exclaimed.

Head Barbie screeched and shoved me against the bathroom wall. She pulled her fist back and it connected with my jaw a second later. I smiled, now I could plead self-defense, no need to hold anything back.

I ducked under the next punch, sliding along the tile wall. Her fist pounded into the wall and she howled at the pain. I swept her feet out from under her and jumped up. The minions began to charge me, but I was more agile than them. I slipped past them all and ran into the hallway.

My feet took me back to the classroom I knew Gilbert would be in. the door slammed against the wall as I ran through it. My eyes caught Gilbert's and I rushed to him. I took his hand and dragged him to the library. We went to the farthest corner and I sat on the floor.

"Ok, frau, you want to tell me what that was all about?" Gilbert asked, still panting from the run. I gulped and told him what happened. "Wait, (Y/N), you're Jewish? Seriously?" he asked. I nodded, ready for any response. "That's so cool!"

I looked up, surprised at his answer. People usually weren't this cool about it. I was usually asked questions which were, on occasion, completely stupid sounding. I had quite a few ignorant questions asked to me. Did you know Hitler? Do you remember the Holocaust? You got a nose job, right? Don't you realize the Concentration Camps never existed? Those are just a few examples. "You mean you're cool with it? You have zero questions? Really?" I asked. He nodded, which warmed my heart.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed that way for the rest of lunch, which ended early. After lunch the Barbies didn't bother me. My mood significantly increased when school ended.

I walked to Gilbert's last class, surprised when he wasn't there. He said he was going to wait for me, so this was weird. I shrugged it off and just headed for the car instead. I had just stepped into the parking lot when I froze. In front of me were Gilbert, and Head Barbie, kissing each other. I backed up a step, trying to hold in the tears. I calmly walked over to Gilbert, tapped his shoulder, and got my book ready.

When he turned around I flung my book into his face. I almost felt bad for his beautiful, crimson eyes. Almost. I closed my hand into a fist and punched Barbie in the face, properly repaying her for earlier. "You can find your own way home, you ass!" I screamed. I grabbed my book and walked to my car. If Gilbert said anything I didn't hear. I got in my car, drove off, and steamed. In times like this, I could use an authentic macaron.

* * *

 **Haha, cliffhanger. Do you think Gilbert did it on purpose? Well you will just have to see.*evil laughter* I haven't really slept in a while and it is starting to affect my sanity. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, also the thing about Jewish purgatory is real. I looked it up. Look forward to the next chapter and reviews are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own this story concept. Please enjoy the story. Translations and a special announcement at the bottom.**

* * *

Seeing (Y/N) like that really shook me up. She was always so strong, so it surprised me to see her that way. I never want her to feel like that again. After school I would confront the head Barbie. I would tell her to leave (Y/N) alone.

I dropped (Y/N) off at her next class and waited for school to end. I happened to have Barbie in my last period, so I would confront her after class. The bell finally rang and I motioned to Barbie. "Hey, Natalie, can we talk real quick?" I asked. She smiled a sickly sweet smile and nodded her head.

I motioned for her to follow and lead us to the student parking lot. I stopped just before the cars that were actually parked and turned to face her. "So, Gilly, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. I felt disgusted at the name she called me, Gilly. It sounded like the name you would give a carnival goldfish.

"What did you say to ( Y/N)? Tell me," I requested. She pouted her gloss covered lips and leaned closer, laying a hand on my chest. I took a step back, only for her to follow me.

"Come on Gilly, why are you even with her? It's not like she is pretty or anything," Natalie remarked. I was seething at her blatant disrespect, how dare she call (Y/N) ugly! This is the woman I love we are talking about!

"Listen, du kleiner scheißer, just leave her alone," I said. I was trying really hard not to yell at her. My hands were clenched at my sides and so was my jaw.

"Fine," she huffed, "If you won't listen, I will have to show you." Suddenly her lips were on mine, moving against me. She snaked her arms around my neck, pushing her body against mine. I was too shocked to do anything other than stand there, frozen.

Someone tapped my shoulder, causing my stupor to break and me to pull away. Next to me stood (Y/N), looking close to tears. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a book meeting my face. I was shocked, but still noticed the punch in Natalie's face. "You can find your own way home, you ass!" she screamed. She picked up her book, got to her car, and drove away.

"Wait, liebe!" I called. My pleas fell on deaf ears as she drove away. I glared down at Natalie, feeling satisfied at her already bruising nose.

"See, now we can be together. I'm much better than that bitch," Natalie croaked. She was holding her nose to stop the blood flow. How could she still talk like that? I grunted in disgust and walked away.

Where could she have gone? Maybe I should call her phone. I don't want her to misunderstand the situation. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail, of course. "Listen liebe, it was just a misunderstanding! Just let me explain what happened, please? Call me soon. Ich liebe dich," I said into the phone. I sighed and hung up, hoping she would call me soon.

"I could use some sweets," I said to myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself like a crazy person. Churros sound pretty good, but so do macarons. I pulled out my phone again and called Antonio.

"Si, Gilbert? What is it?" Antonio asked. I explained what had happened between (Y/N) and I. "Man, that's tough amigo. Hey, escuche, I'll meet you over at Francis's bakery. I'll bring extra churros too," Antonio said.

"Alright, see you there," I said to him. I began to walk over, suddenly missing a certain Jeep. I thought over what I would tell (Y/N) when I saw her. Eventually I decided to just tell her the whole truth, leave nothing out.

Once I reached the bakery I went inside. The smell of sugar and cinnamon hit me in the face. I breathed it in and smiled. "Bonjour mon ami! How are you doing?" Francis asked, sympathy clearly heard in his voice.

"Still awesome, but churros and macarons would really make everything better," I replied.

"Très bien! Let me get you some macarons. Antonio will be here soon," Francis said. I nodded and just followed him into the kitchen. We talked about random stuff, thankfully avoiding the topic of her. I heard the door open and expected Antonio, but heard someone else.

"Hey, Francis! Sorry it took so long, there was a major crash on the way over. You got those macarons ready?" (Y/N) asked. I stuck my head out the door and saw her. She dumped her bag onto a chair and sighed. She looked up and saw me, eyes widening. "Oh hell no! I'm not doing this! Francis I'll come back later," she screamed.

She started to walk out but was stopped by Antonio. "Hola chica, where are you going? You'll ruin our plans," he said, pushing her back inside the bakery.

"Oui, and we can't have that. Now you two sit here and talk about this," Francis said, walking in with the macarons. Antonio pulled churros out of the bag he had brought them in. They both set them down in front of us.

"Fine, but only because I'm getting food," consented (Y/N). I smiled and sat down across from her. "So, why would you cheat on me with Barbie? Was I not good enough for you? Did she promise you her body or something?" she asked, stuffing food into her mouth.

"What?! No! I was trying to tell her to leave you alone. She's the one that kissed me. I was just too shocked to do anything," I explained. Silence ensued as she seemed to consider my explanation. "Liebe, do you forgive me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess. It sounds like something Barbie would do. Just don't let it happen again, or else," she said, sounding ominous.

"Or else what, frau?" I asked, chuckling nervously.

"Or else ich werde sicherstellen, Ihre fantastische fünf Metern das Licht der Welt nie sehen, weil sie in meinem Hinterhof begraben warden," she replied, smiling sweetly. I gulped and nodded furiously.

"Amigo, what did she say to you?" Antonio asked. Francis also looked at me curiously. Before I could say anything to them ( Y/N) repeated it in Spanish and French. They both gulped like I had. "Uh, chica, where did you learn to say this in our languages?" Antonio asked.

"After I met you guys I looked up tons of sentences like that. I figured they might be useful, so I memorized all of them," she explained. I laughed at their faces, glad everything had seemed to have gone back to normal.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **du kleiner scheißer- you little shit**

 **ich werde sicherstellen, Ihre fantastische fünf Metern das Licht der Welt nie sehen, weil sie in meinem Hinterhof begraben warden-** **I will make sure your awesome five meters never see the light of day because they will be buried in my backyard**

 **Announcement: The next chapter will be the last. The only way it isn't is if you guys ask. Otherwise the next chapter is it so I can work on the Switzerland x reader fanfic I am planning. Thank you guys for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. It gets kind of crazy here and any otakus should get ready for anger and feels. Anyway I hope this chapter does not scare off readers. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Barbie incident is official behind us; it has been for a while. I was quick to forgive Gilbert, because I could see the remorse in his crimson eyes. We had gotten all the rough patches smoothed over, well almost all. There was one thing left to do. I had to officially move in, which meant getting my stuff, which meant seeing Victoria and Henry. I wasn't sure if I was ready, but I decided to treat it like a Band-Aid. Rip it off quickly and suck up the pain.

I took one more deep breath as we pulled into the driveway of my former home. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Kiku had come with me. I had invited Feliciano as well, but he opted to stay at Ludwig's and cook pasta for our return. We had come in two cars in case we needed to extra space. Gilbert and I drove my Jeep, while Kiku and Ludwig drove the pickup truck Gilbert has.

I took one more deep breath before getting out of the car. I waited for everyone else to gather around me. "Ok guys, I hope you're ready for some crazy shit, I have no idea how Victoria and Henry are going to react. Honestly, be ready for the absolute worst thing possible," I told them. They all nodded solemnly, seemingly ready for anything. I nodded back and walked towards the door.

I tested the knob and found it locked. Instead of knocking I took out my key and unlocked the door. The others followed after me as I walked in. We hadn't run into them yet, but that changed when I walked into the living room. They were both sitting on the couch and looked up at me. Victoria got a smug smile on her face. "Well, well, look who has come crawling back. I thought you wouldn't see us again until the funeral. I suppose you have come to your senses, but that does not mean we will go easy on you," Victoria hissed.

I glared at her and motioned for the guys to come into the living room. Victoria and Henry gasped at the three men behind me. "Actually, Victoria, I'm just here to get the rest of my stuff. These wonderful gentlemen are here to help, so if you'll just excuse us," I replied. I started heading towards my room, but was stopped by someone grabbing my wrist.

Apparently Victoria had flown off the couch towards me. I turned my head towards her and was slapped in the face. It hurt even more, because she backhanded me with the hand that had her diamond wedding ring. I felt something warm on my face and realized it was blood. "You little slut! You have brought a harem into this God fearing household. You are mocking the name of Jesus Christ himself, and you dare act smug?" she yelled at me.

Ludwig, Kiku, and Gilbert stood there, frozen in shock. Well, if they thought they had seen me angry before, they had another thing coming. It was time to let out all the pent up rage I felt towards Victoria and Henry, and it sure as hell was not going to be pretty. "Look, I have dealt with your shit for too long. One, this is not a harem. Only one of them is my boyfriend, and it is the silver haired guy. The others are my friends, friends, so don't insult them. Two, I am Jewish. I couldn't offend Jesus Christ because I don't acknowledge him as anything. Wrap your mind around that fact; I'm tired of repeating it. Three, I am not a slut! It is not wrong for me to be in a relationship. It is not wrong for me to love someone. Just because I love them does not mean I have had sex with them. Four, all I want to do is get my stuff. I did not come here to beg forgiveness. If anything you should be begging for me to forgive you. Ever since I was little this is how you treat me. Like a piece of trash that you have to put up with. Well, I'm sorry the damn condom broke! I'm sorry you had to deal with me as a child! I'm sorry for causing you trouble when I need to be fed! But most of all, I'm sorry you two are the most horrible, awful, disgusting creatures to grace this poor planet, making the world all the worse for your existence!" I screamed.

The boys looked at me, extremely scared of my anger. I'm pretty sure they could feel the anger rolling off of me in waves, thankfully they remained silent. "Victoria, let's go. This ungrateful child doesn't appreciate everything we have done for her. I can't stand to look at her any longer," Henry says, grabbing Victoria's arm. They walk out and drive away, leaving me shaking in my rage.

"Liebe, we should get started. I have a feeling there will be a bloodbath if we are still here when they return," Gilbert said. I nodded and took them into my former room. When I opened the door I nearly fell to the floor in tears. Everything I had ever loved about this place was gone. Every anime poster, every manga, every book, and every photo was torn apart. Torn beyond repair, beyond redemption, and beyond hope. My whole life was in a pile on the floor, mocking me for thinking it was untouchable, forever immortal.

The whole situation finally stabbed my heart, effectively tearing it in two. I sank to my knees in front of the pile. My hands shakily reached for the embodiment of my life. The moment I touched the paper, felt the truth of it, I burst into tears. An inhuman wail escaped my lips as I threw myself over the pile. I rummaged through the pile, tears falling, desperately seeking anything still intact.

Every book had pages torn, ripped, or scribbled on. Every photo had been cut or ripped in two. All my posters were burnt, like a match had been held up to them, close enough to burn, but not destroy. Ludwig and Gilbert had to pull me away as Kiku took me to the living room. He seemed just as shocked and enraged as me, which is understandable.

An hour later Gilbert and Ludwig walked out with two boxes. "This is everything that was not destroyed frau," Gilbert whispered. Two boxes. The entirety of my life could be stored in two medium sized boxes. I couldn't help it; I started laughing at it all. I laughed at the world, my life, and everything that had gone wrong. I was laughing at everything that had gone right too, everything that had been good and pure, tainted by the inevitable darkness. "Um, liebe, are you okay?" Gilbert asked.

I nodded at him slowly. "Ludwig, Kiku, thanks for helping with this. Could you do me a favor and take the boxes back to the house? There are a few things Gilbert and I need to do," I said. They nodded and left the house. "Hey, Gilbert, how would you like to release some pent up frustration?" I asked. We smiled evilly at each other.

The first thing we did was take inventory of everything that had been destroyed. I needed to know what to buy again. When we were done we took it out back and built a fire pit. I watched as my old life burned before my eyes, glad I was being held by Gilbert, my new life. We then proceeded to destroy everything my parents held dear, just like they had done to me. We drank all the beer, especially Gilbert, and destroyed all the pictures. By the time we were done the house was in ruins.

I felt much better, nothing like vandalism to cheer a girl up. "Let's go home. We need to figure out what room I sleep in. I can't keep forcing you to the couch," I told him.

"You could just sleep with me. In the same bed with my awesomeness," he teased. He was smiling in the most delicious way. I smiled back brightly.

"You know what, maybe I will. We can try it for a while, see how it goes," I replied. Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise, but he knew I was serious. He smiled even brighter than before and dragged me out the door. When we walked out I put the key in the lock, locked the door, and broke the key. I smiled at the effectively stuck key and the awaiting frustration for the people who lived here.

"Let's go frau! There is a surprise waiting for you!"

* * *

 **All right, crazy chapter over. I hope y'all aren't questioning my sanity right now. That would kind of suck, but also be cool. Hmm, interesting. Anyway, I will try to update soon, but school may get in the way. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun.**

* * *

The ride back was silent, but it was a comfortable sort of silence. The kind of silence you get when you're with someone you trust completely. I was about to doze off when I remembered a question I wanted to ask Gilbert. "What's the surprise? I really want to know," I said, excitement coursing through me.

"Nein liebling, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," he teased. I pouted and crossed my arms in a huff. "Keseseses, don't get mad liebe. It will be fun, I promise," he said, including that intoxicating laugh of his. I dropped the subject, but continued to glare at Gilbert from the passenger seat until we reached the house.

There were more cars parked in the driveway than usual, but otherwise it looked normal. The lights were off when we entered the living room, so I flipped them on. "SURPRISE!" screamed the people who jumped out in the living room. For the second time today I felt tears, but this time they were tears of joy.

In front of me were the smiling faces of all my friends. What added even more to the happiness was the pile of gifts in front of them. It was bigger than the one we had found in my room. The boxes were all different shapes and sizes, gift wrapped beautifully, and addressed to me. "Here (Y/N)-san. I think you should open this one first," says Kiku. He hands me a large box with red and white wrapping paper. I sit down and unwrap the gift slowly.

Inside was the complete series of a manga that had been destroyed by Victoria and Henry. My eyes widened as I realized the pile was made of gifts similar to this. "You guys are the best! You totally deserve this. Group hug," I scream. I jump into the group and pull as many people as I can into a hug. Soon everyone is hugging me and smiling.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" shouts a familiar voice. I look over to see an excited Alfred and an annoyed Arthur in the group hug. The hug breaks apart once the music starts and everyone begins to dance.

I work my way over to Alfred and Arthur, tapping Arthur on the shoulder. "So, who invited you guys?" I ask, yelling over the music. Arthur smiles at me, but Alfred moves to stand slightly behind him.

"Francis did, actually, that stupid frog. We were having a conversation when he told us about his friend's new girlfriend. Apparently she threatened to cut off a rather important body part in Spanish, French, and German. I asked what her name was and we all laughed when it was yours. He invited us to come and we figured it would be a good opportunity for someone to formally apologize," he explained, shooting a look towards Alfred.

"Yeah, sorry for running over you and all," Alfred said, rubbing the back of his head. I smiled and quickly forgave him. The rest of the party was a whirlwind of activity. We danced, opened more gifts, and drank late into the night. Sure, it was a Sunday night, but we could just skip school tomorrow.

Eventually everyone had to leave for home. I was slightly worried, considering all the alcohol, but there were no reports of drunk drivers on the news the next morning. I stumbled to bed and flopped down, I was pretty drunk off my ass. Gilbert flopped down right after me. "Good night, liebe," he whispered as I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a familiar smell. The smell of heaven on earth, it was calling to me. I tried to get up, but was pinned to Gilbert's chest. Now, I had two options available to me. I could stay here and cuddle with my loving boyfriend. My second option was waking his ass up and getting a bowl of heaven. Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all know which one I'm choosing. "Gilbert, wake the hell up! I want pasta!" I shouted in his ear.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, bringing me with him. "Did you have to yell, frau? I've got a major hangover," Gilbert groaned. At the mention of his hangover I became hyper aware of my own.

"Ugh, now my head hurts," I moan. Even though my head was pounding, the smell of pasta continued to tempt me. I give in to temptation and run out of the room, hearing Gilbert fall back down on the bed. My plan is to take Advil and then attack the pot of pasta. I freeze when I see Lovino watching the pasta instead of Feliciano.

"Oh, hey ragazza, if you want pasta you have to wait. Feliciano said no pasta until he and Ludwig get back," Lovino says to me. I nod slowly, a plan formulating in my head, as I walk towards the Advil. I pop a couple pills and walk out of the kitchen. I begin searching the house for a long piece of rope, which I find in the garage. I grab it and sneak back towards the kitchen where Lovino is still standing.

I sneak up behind Lovino, get the rope ready, and jump him. "La pasta è mio!" I scream as we hit the ground. Lovino struggles under me, screaming profanities in Italian, but I straddle him securely. By the time Gilbert comes down to see what the commotion is, Lovino is hog tied in the corner of the kitchen. I'm sitting on the counter, enjoying my third bowl of pasta.

"You tried to keep her away from the pasta, didn't you?" Gilbert asked Lovino when he saw the Italian.

"Just shut up and help me, potato bastard number two," growled Lovino. I sighed and nodded for Gilbert to let him go. "It's about damn time ragazza," Lovino yelled, jumping up. I shrugged and refilled my bowl.

Feliciano started crying and shouting when he and Ludwig got home. The only thing that shut him up was me shoving a forkful of pasta in his mouth. He calmed down significantly after that and smiled. I smiled back, finding comfort in the insanity.

* * *

 **I hope that was fun. Now I really want some of Italy's pasta. I'm running out of ideas, but don't worry, the creative juices will flow again. Update will come as soon as I can get it written. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I would like to thank** KittyPlants And Russia **on Google+ for the inspiration of this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

From the bed stand next to me my phone flashed like an ambulance light in the dark room. I groaned and sat up in the bed, I had officially moved to a different room, so no more cuddling with Gilbert. I grabbed the phone and stared at all the spam on my phone. At least fifteen texts from Gilbert were shown, with more coming. They were really weird and made no sense.

"Frau, I'm a velociraptor!"

"Liebe, this chick ran into me. DX"

"When will mein liebling return from war and respond to me?"

They went on like this, even more ridiculous than the last. Why was I in a war? Is sleeping equivalent to war now? I just couldn't wrap my mind around the nonsense. I noticed the time on my phone, three in the morning, and vowed to personally disembowel Gilbert when I saw him. Just as I was about to go back to sleep another text came in.

"Liebe, I'm drunk off mein ass. Can you come get mein awesomeness? I'm at the pub around the corner, Scottish Ale."

Dear lord, no wonder his texts were weird, his drunkenness was ridiculous. Nevertheless, I got out of bed and threw on some clothes. I texted Gilbert, letting him know I would be there soon, and left a note for Ludwig. I jumped in the car and drove towards the pub Gilbert mentioned. When I arrived the parking was insane outside the pub. Was it St. Patrick's Day or something? The closest space I found was two blocks away. I shrugged, figuring Gilbert could use the sobering walk in the cold to dull the alcoholic affects. How did he even get alcohol in the first place, he's a damn high schooler!

I got my answer when I saw Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert standing outside the pub. Francis and Antonio were flirting with some girls, but Gilbert knew better than to anger me at three in the morning. "You guys are going to be the death of me," I say when I get to them, grabbing their attention.

"Ohonhonhon, bonjour mon Cherie, did you know you look beautiful in the lamp light?" Francis whispers in my ear. He had gotten really close, close enough to slither both arms around my waist as he spoke. I was so disgusted a violent shudder went down my spine.

"If you don't let go, I will drop kick you to the cement and break that pretty face of yours," I growled back. Francis immediately let go and I turned around to see Gilbert holding him away by the collar. Gilbert smiled at me, but I scowled back at him. I get pretty damn pissed and grumpy this early without coffee in me.

"What's wrong frau? Is my awesomeness so bright you have to squint to see?" Gilbert asked. Apparently drinking made him act like a complete douche. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my rope, never know when you have to hog tie another Italian for pasta. I grabbed Antonio and pulled him over to Francis. I stood them back to back and, after firmly tying them together, began to drag them towards my car. I yanked on Gilbert's ear as we went, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Chica, can you let me go, por favor? This is not as comfortable as it looks," Antonia said. Francis started nodding along in agreement and they both began to tug on the rope. I dealt with it until we got to my car, where I realized I would have to untie them.

"If either of you gets on my nerves one more time you'll deeply regret it," I threaten, hoping they understand. They nod quickly and get into the backseat after I untie them. Once Gilbert gets in we drive back to our place. Surprisingly they don't try anything, but I do hear snickering coming from the back, which can only mean they are going to try something.

They didn't try anything until we got to the house. I got out, opened the door for them, and began walking towards the house. Suddenly I was tackled from behind. One pair of hands was moving towards my chest and the other towards my ass. I blushed wildly and turned my head, only to be kissed by a drunken Francis. Alright, last straw, I had even given them fair warning. I shoved one elbow back into Francis and kicked backwards into Antonio's chest. They both let go of me, letting me get the rope again. This time I tied them chest to chest and placed them in front of the grass. Antonio had his back towards the grass with Francis towering above them.

"You know, I think you guys should explore your sexuality a little more. I'm not entirely convinced you're straight," I said to them. Antonio, understanding my meaning, vigorously shook his head. I smiled evilly and kicked Francis in the back. They went toppling down, the force of the landing bringing their lips together. I quickly placed my foot on top of Francis's head, keeping their lips locked.

"Liebe, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked. He had fallen asleep in the car and had only just now woken up. I quickly explained to him what they had done. He nodded and smiled mischievously, just like me. "We aren't going to let you up until it becomes open mouthed," he declared. We both started laughing as their eyes widened.

Eventually Antonio and Francis had no chance and opened up. When they had I pulled them up and shoved them inside. I didn't bother untying them as I threw them onto one of the guest beds. "Good night guys, maybe this will teach you not to drunkenly grope your friend's girlfriend," I said before shutting the door.

I walked back to my room and fell into bed. The clock read 4:30, which was an hour and a half of precious sleep I lost. They were going to get it in the morning. I sighed and rolled over, only to see Gilbert passed out next to me. How did I not notice him before? I shrugged and snuggled closer to him, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was eating pancakes when Ludwig came down from bed. "Why are Francis and Antonio sleeping in the guest bedroom, tied together no less?" he asked. I looked up at his confused face and smiled sweetly.

"They needed to learn a lesson about drunkenly groping me, especially after I wake up at an extremely early time to pick their drunken asses up. Besides, they obviously had some sexual tension to sort out, now they can be completely sure of their sexuality," I replied.

Ludwig nodded, looking slightly scared, and walked away. I heard him muttering under his breath about some guy named Ivan. Hmm, I wonder who Ivan is. I shrug it off and continue to eat my pancakes. A few minutes later the doorbell rings. I get up to answer it and see a tall guy standing in the doorway. He has silver hair, not like Gilbert's though, violet eyes, and a scarf around his neck. He seemed surprised to see me answer the door, but shrugged it off.

"You will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, remember, don't mess with reader-chan when it's early. Who is this mysterious man? We all know, but reader-chan will find out soon. Look forward to the next update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I am trying to update as often as possible, so please bear with me. Anyway, this chapter was inspired by something that happened with my friend and I. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well, I'm not too sure about becoming one with Mother Russia, but I am sure that I want to know your name," I reply to the tall man at the door. I open the door a little wider so I can see him better. He is a lot taller than me, has violet eyes, and a childlike smile. I like him instantly.

"My name is Ivan Braginsky, I am here to speak with Comrade Ludwig," he says, putting his hand out. I take it and tell him my name, shaking the hand firmly.

"Come with me, I'll take you to the living room and get Ludwig," I say. I grab his arm and drag him into the house behind me. I get to the living room and find Feliciano watching the television, some show about pasta sauce. "Hey, Feliciano, do you know where Ludwig is? Ivan wants to talk with him."

"N-no, I don't know. I w-will go look for h-him," Feliciano stutters as he stares at Ivan. A look of fear is in his eyes, but I just shrug it off. I pull Ivan over to the couch and sit him down as Feliciano jumps up to get Ludwig.

"Sunflower, you are not scared of me?" Ivan asks me. I look over from the chair I sat down in and shake my head. He seemed really nice, even if there was a dark looking aura around him.

"No, why would I be? You don't seem like a scary person, you haven't tried to hurt me, and I could kick your ass if you did," I replied. I turned back to the television, flipping through the channels until I found a crime show. "Oh, I love this show. My favorite part is when they find the remains in all the different states of decomposition and stuff," I exclaim.

"Really, that's my favorite part too. The people I live with say it's weird, but I think it's cool," Ivan replies. I nod excitedly, and we both turn back to watching the show.

Ludwig and Gilbert walk in to find Ivan and I staring intently at the decomposing body being pulled out of the grease trap. "Liebe, what the heck are you watching?" Gilbert asks. Ivan and I shush him and go back to the show. We both laugh as a piece of the body falls off and the show goes to commercial.

"Sorry Gilbert that was my favorite part. It's always really funny," I say between giggles. Ivan is laughing, which sounds like kol kol kol, and nodding in agreement. Gilbert and Ludwig just stare at us, slightly horrified, as we calm down enough to hold a conversation.

"She's your girlfriend," Ludwig sighs as he turns towards Ivan. "What did you need Ivan?" he asks sternly.

"Just the usual, you will become one with Mother Russia, da?" he asked. I could tell from the look on Ludwig's face that he asked the question.

"Ivan, you always ask me that, and every time I say no. Mein answer will not change," Ludwig growled. Ivan got a dark look on his face, and started making a noise that sounded exactly like his laugh. Ludwig's face paled and he moved behind Gilbert.

"Ok, then I will take the девушка with me," he says as he stands up. I was wondering what the word he said meant when he grabbed me. I had a feeling the word meant me, great. He started pulling me towards the door, Gilbert and Ludwig's protests being ignored.

"Ivan, where are we going?" I ask him. He stops in front of the door and turns to face me. There is a smile on his face again, almost no evidence of the face he had just made.

"We are going out to have fun. You can stay with me now," he replies. He starts to pull me out again, but I dig my heels into the ground. He looks back as I shake my head at him, causing him to frown at me. "No, you will come with me and be my friend. You are not scared like the others are."

My heart clenched a little at that, feeling for his loneliness. I almost went with him, but I had someone I loved, annoying as hell sometimes, but still. I firmly shook my head again. "I'm sorry Ivan, but I can't. I have to stay and be with the one I love. We can be friends, but I will not live with you. Come visit me, we can hang out, and grow closer."

"Ok, sunflower, but only because you were nice about it," he replies. My heart tightens at the sad look in his eyes. I smile and hug him, trying to squeeze away all the sadness he may feel. I pull away and he looks at Gilbert. "Do not hurt the sunflower, or you will be hurt in full," he says ominously.

Gilbert nods furiously, a fearful glint in his eyes. Ivan looks down at me and smiles, and then leaves through the door. I wave good bye before closing the door behind him. "I can see what you mean, brother. She does get like Ivan sometimes," Gilbert says behind me.

I turn around slowly and face Gilbert and Ludwig. "You know, I want to watch more of that show. We'll have Feliciano make pasta with extra tomato sauce and watch all my favorite parts," I say. A smile tugs at my mouth; by their faces I can tell the smile is creepy.

We spent the rest of the day eating pasta and watching the crime show. More than once Gilbert had to put down his pasta when they showed the decomposed bodies. He says it looks like he is eating intestines. I laugh, everyone has that reaction when they first watch this show and eat.

"How often does Ivan ask you that question, Ludwig?" I ask. I had been wondering, because it seemed like a fairly normal occurrence.

"About once a week, so he will be back sometime next week," Ludwig replies. I smile, excited to have someone to talk to about the newest episode of the crime show.

* * *

 **So, I showed my friend "Bones" for the first time while we were eating spaghetti and meatballs. She got really mad, because the dead bodies did not go well with a dish that looked like eyeballs and intestines. I was laughing the whole time. Thaanks for reading and look froward to the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Enjoy the chapter guys, have fun reading and all that.**

* * *

I sighed as I worked on my homework, I really did not want to do it, but it wasn't going to do itself either. I turned my attention back to the endless torture that is calculus. Why did I take this class, the same class every senior had warned me away from? I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and went back to the worksheet. I was praying for a proper way to procrastinate when I heard the doorbell ring.

I jumped up and ran for it, grateful for the distraction. "Beilschmidt residence," I say as I open the door. I'm met with a smartly dressed woman holding a clipboard. She has on a blazer, white blouse, black pencil skirt, and black heels. She looks down at me incredulously before flipping pages on her clipboard.

"Yes, I'm looking for (Y/N), is she here?" she says. Her voice is really nasally, which makes it even more annoying when she talks like that. She has one of those haughty airs about her.

"You're talking to her," I reply with a smile. She nods and pushes me aside as she comes in. "May I ask what you think you're doing, walking into this house uninvited?" I ask.

"I'm here to take you into Child Services until the mess of your paperwork has been figured out," she replies coldly. I freeze up, never expecting this when I opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen unless you give me a very valid reason," I say, ice dripping in my voice. She turns around, glaring at me through her glasses.

"Your family has officially disowned you, meaning you belong to the state since you are still younger than 18. You must be entered into the system until we can sort out this mess," she explains, letting her voice drop a few octaves.

I nod a few times, feigning compliance, before running past her into the living room. "Gilbert, Ludwig, get your asses down here! There's a random lady who wants to take me away!" I scream from the living room. In a record three seconds both brothers are standing in front of me, holding bats towards the social worker. "Gilbert, are you really wearing canary boxers?" I ask.

Gilbert looks down and blushes slightly at his appearance. He must have been changing, because he ran down in nothing but boxers covered in little canary birds. I have to stifle a giggle, because of the seriousness of the situation. "Excuse me, ma'am, could you please explain why you are here?" Ludwig asks.

The woman explains to Gilbert and Ludwig what she said to me. I can see them get the same face I did, a mix of surprise and despair. "I see, and is there any way to keep this from happening?" Ludwig asks. He had officially become the moderator for us.

"If you can prove that this is a sutable home for a young lady, then there is no problem. I happen to have the guidelines right here for you to review," she says, pulling a thick packet off the clipboard. She hands it to Ludwig, who hands it to Gilbert, who hands it back to me.

"Why didn't you just say this before? We could have avoided so much tension," I say to her. She sighs and I can feel her mentally face palming. She says her goodbyes and warns us that she'll be back in two days to inspect the house.

"You're so much trouble, liebe," Gilbert says when she is gone. I elbow him in the stomach, causing more pain since he doesn't have a shirt. Ludwig and I read through the guidelines while Gilbert puts a shirt on. Everything seemed fine, until we got to the thirteenth one.

 _13) For a household to be eligible, an_ _adult over the age of 21 must be present to care for the child in question._

To my knowledge, there was no such adult. Ludwig was seventeen, even younger than Gilbert and I. I felt despair build around me, and then Gilbert said a few magic words. "I guess we have to call Vatti."

"Hmm? Who's Vatti?" I ask them. They both look at each other before sighing out. I feel even more confused by the looks on their faces.

"Vatti is our grandfather, the man who raised us. We haven't had much contact with him lately, even though he lives in town. His name is Aldrich, he lives a few miles away, but he should be willing," Ludwig explains. I nod, hoping desperately that Aldrich would be able to come.

I watched nervously from the other room as Ludwig spoke on the phone with their Vatti. I was anxious to hear the answer, feeling relieved when Ludwig and Gilbert smiled a bit. "He says he would be happy to help with the situation," Gilbert says. I sigh in relief, grateful for the wonderful people in this family. I thank Ludwig with a hug and Gilbert with a peck on the cheek.

Aldrich is supposed to arrive by lunch tomorrow, giving us enough time to create a cover story for the social worker. Gilbert and Ludwig assure me that he is nice, but I can only be prepared for anything. I walk to the couch and sit down, needing to clear my head. It seems that Victoria and Henry made it official.

Gilbert sat down next to me and started rubbing my back. "Do you need mein awesomeness to comfort you?" he asks. I can't help but laugh, especially since he hasn't put on any more clothes. He starts laughing too, helping calm me down with that intoxicating laugh. He starts to tell me stories about the man who raised him, causing me to feel a newfound respect for the guy. I can't wait to meet the man who could deal with a self-centered four year old Gilbert.

* * *

 **Well, that was a fast moving chapter, it was shorter than usual too, sorry about that. I was really tired when I wrote this. Updating three stories at once is kind of hard. Anyway, thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was pretty fun to write. Reader-chan gets really sassy with Aldrich.**

* * *

We were all waiting anxiously for Aldrich to show up, Ludwig was even pacing around the living room. He was supposed to get here an hour ago, so his tardiness had us all on edge. The doorbell rang and Gilbert beat all of us to the door, throwing it open. In front of the door was a man who looked exactly like Ludwig, but with longer hair. "Hello boys, heard you needed some help," he said.

"It would have been more helpful if you showed up on time," Gilbert retorted. Aldrich responded by slapping him upside the head. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me, causing Aldrich to finally notice me.

"And might this be the young woman you were talking about?" he asks Ludwig.

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. If all questions related to me could be directed at me that would be great. I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself Mr. Aldrich," I replied before Ludwig could speak. I hear Gilbert laugh from beside the door at my response.

"Ah, yes, sorry. I like your spunk though, so you can just call me Vatti. Now tell me how in the world Ludwig managed to nab a girl like you?" he asks me. Ludwig looked mortified and Gilbert had a face I couldn't quite discern.

"Actually, Vatti, Gilbert is my boyfriend. Ludwig is merely a good friend who went above and beyond for his brother's girlfriend," I reply. Gilbert has a relieved look on his face and Ludwig seems to look proud.

"Really, Gilbert, well I guess there is a first for everything," he says jokingly. I am about to tell him off, but am stopped by Gilbert shaking his head. He's right, I shouldn't be rude to the man who is helping me. I step out of the way to let Aldrich in and we head to the living room.

Gilbert and Ludwig explain the situation in more detail, Aldrich nodding occasionally as he listens. "You want me to pretend to be the owner and leader of the house, proving to the social worker that a responsible adult looks after you three? I can handle that, when is the social worker coming back?" he asks.

"Tomorrow, we have until tomorrow to meet all of their guidelines," Ludwig replies. Aldrich nods and starts assigning jobs to us. We spend the rest of the day cleaning, fixing, and maintaining the house in preparation for the social worker. By the time we finish we're all exhausted. I drag myself up to my room and collapse on the bed, falling asleep the moment I close my eyes.

I wake up in the morning to the familiar sensation of being held. I turn over and see Gilbert sleeping peacefully. I roll my eyes and wonder if he'll ever break this habit. Secretly I hope he doesn't, I like to cuddle with him in the morning. I sigh, knowing we need to get moving soon and make the final preparations for the social worker. I try to get up, but find myself restrained by Gilbert's arms.

What should I do this time? I consider the normal way, yelling in his face, but decide to be a little nicer than normal. I lean in close to his face, listening to his breathing. I touch my lips to his, leaning in to the kiss. His lips react before he does, pushing against mine as he wakes up. I let his lips push my mouth open, completely immersed in the kiss. I break away, panting slightly, to see his usual cocky smile. "Just couldn't resist mein awesome lips, huh?" he asks.

"No, Sleeping Beauty needed to wake up, and the prince is the only one that could do the job," I reply, laughing at his frown. I kiss him on the cheek and jump off the bed, heading for the bathroom. When I come back in Gilbert is dressed and ready to go. I momentarily forget about Aldrich and grab Gilbert's hand, leading him downstairs.

"Well, aren't you the happy couple," Aldrich says dryly when he sees us. I let go of Gilbert's hand and cough, face reddening in embarrassment. Feliciano, who was cooking in the kitchen, laughs at the situation.

"That's not even the worst of it, Vatti. Gilbert sneaks into her room in the middle of the night. I see them sometimes when I'm visiting for the night," Feliciano says. I couldn't help but notice Feliciano called him Vatti too, but was more focused on how embarrassed I was feeling.

"Hey, Feliciano, is that pasta you're cooking? Were you trying to hide the pasta from me? Feliciano," I say, dragging out the letters in his name. I walk closer to him, partly for payback, but also because of the smell.

"N-no bella, of course not. I even made extra pasta, just for you," he stammers out. He runs back to the kitchen in an attempt to hide, but I follow close behind. I start scooping out pasta and make myself comfortable on the counter. I listen to Gilbert and Aldrich converse in German, Ludwig joining in a few minutes later. I begin to wonder what they are talking about, but let it go.

"Feliciano, could you teach me how to make this pasta?" I ask. Feliciano looks up in surprise, but nods with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course, bella, but Lovino can make it better than me," he replies. I laugh and assure him that I want to learn anyway. We spend the rest of the morning with him teaching me. By midday I can successfully roll out the dough for the pasta, but not much else. Feliciano says it's really good progress, so I'll believe him for now.

Feliciano and I make even more pasta for lunch. As it turns out, I'm really good at making the sauce for the pasta. Feliciano is even more surprised by this than I am, he says it may be better than Lovino's. I laugh and almost forget about the social worker coming today. Unfortunately I am cruelly reminded when the doorbell rings.

* * *

 **So, it has come to this. I realize I should give you fair warning. This is the first of the last three chapters. Two more after this one, including the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed reading this and look forward to the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Wow, one more chapter after this. I'm going to miss writing this, but I know that it is time after the next one. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.**

* * *

The social worker arrived a little past lunch, barely giving us time to do all the dishes. She seemed surprised to see Aldrich, which gave me a certain satisfaction. "Well, it seems you have an adult, but that's only a small part of the requirements," she says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Please come in, we have refreshments if you're hungry or thirsty," Aldrich says to her. She scoffs slightly and refuses to have anything, which means more of Ludwig's cake for us. "Then please come in, let's get started."

She walks in and tours the house, inspecting anything and everything. She even goes so far as to check for dust on the window sills. She doesn't go into any of the bedrooms except mine. "Well, you are separated from the boys and have your own restroom, so you pass that part as well," she says. I can detect disappointment in her voice; did this woman want me back in the system?

"There's even a lock on the inside of the door," I tell her, demonstrating how it works. She scowls at me, obviously not appreciating my sarcastic remark. I smile sweetly and motion for her to leave before me. She begins to inspect the kitchen, checking under things for roaches or other infestations. She goes on like this for a good two hours, checking and prodding everything, before finally coming back to the front door.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like this is a suitable home for the child. Take care of her and be aware that CPS will be making biannual checks of the home," she recites. She leaves shortly after giving us a notice for the next inspection. In all honesty, I had expected something more than that, but I won't complain.

"Guys, we're free, we don't have to worry about Victoria or Henry anymore. We don't have to worry about anything," I exclaim. I'm so excited that I grab Gilbert and spin us around, practically dancing around the room.

"Liebe, I know you're happy, but I'm getting dizzy," he says, his voice trembling a little.

"Oh, sorry Gilbert, I just got really happy and all," I say bashfully. I let go of him and smile apologetically. To my relief he smiles back, meaning it's all good. "Hey, how about I make dinner tonight? I know a really good fajita recipe."

"What are fajitas?" Ludwig asks. I gasp in shock at the knowledge that a poor soul has never had fajitas. "What? What did I say?"

"If you have never had fajitas, prepare to be amazed. They are tortillas with meat cooked a certain way with peppers and onions. Basically it's delicious wrapped in a tortilla," I explain.

"Well, I guess we could do that. How long does it usually take?" Ludwig asks.

I look at the clock to get the time and do the mental math. "Well, if I get started now, it should be done by six," I reply. Ludwig nods and consents to having the fajitas. "Great, I'll go start them."

I start making the fajitas, making everything from scratch, even the tortillas. This is the reason it takes so long, it only tastes amazing if everything is made from scratch. I become engrossed in my cooking, humming along to a song in my head, and not noticing the person who came into the kitchen.

I jump a little when arms snake around my waist. "You know, you look pretty sexy when you cook," Gilbert whispers in my ear. A shiver shoots down my spine, leaving me unable to cover it up.

"Stop that, I'm trying to make dinner, besides, what would Vatti think if he saw you?" I ask, trying to push him away. He merely laughs and hangs on tighter, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Fine, you can stay there, but at least move with me, ok?"

"Sure thing liebe, I'd be happy to move with you," he says, making sure I get the innuendo. I blush slightly, but try not to show it. I end up having to make the rest of dinner with Gilbert hanging on to me.

Dinner was a huge success, Ludwig and Gilbert seemed amazed I could cook something so good, and Aldrich was amazed I could cook at all. I tried not to take offence to Aldrich's comment, but it was getting hard. I just kept reminding myself that he was old and deserved some leeway.

I was able to do the dishes without any interruptions and even got a shower in as well. By the time I was done with everything I was exhausted from the day. I decided to go to bed early and went to my room. A few minutes after I got comfortable under the covers I fell asleep, knowing Gilbert would be here soon.

In the middle of the night I woke up and turned over to see Gilbert was awake too. He seemed to be worried about something, but it was hard to tell in the dark room. "Hey, Gilbert, what's wrong? It looks like something is upsetting you," I say to him.

He sighs a little and looks me in the eye. "Can you promise me something, liebling? Can you promise that you'll always be with me, always stay with me?" he asks. I can see the insecurity in his usually confident eyes, causing my heart to hurt a little.

I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around as much of him as I can. "I promise to always be with you, as long as you promise the same thing. Ich liebe dich, Gilbert, so don't worry," I reply. He sends me a huge smile at my answer and hugs me back.

"Ich liebe dich too, (Y/N)"

* * *

 **Do not worry, the next chapter is an epilogue, so you still get one more. I feel like it was a good ride, but you can tell me after the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and, as always, thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy the ending and thank you for sticking through a fulfilling eighteen chapters.**

* * *

Epilogue- 10 years later

"Mutti! Mutti! Look, Uncle Ludwig came to visit us! Can mein awesomeness get Vatti from the study, please?" asked the little girl next to me. I look down from the stove, noticing Ludwig standing behind my 5 year old daughter. She has her father's hair, my eyes, and her father's wonderful personality. I smiled lovingly down at her and nodded. "Thanks Mutti!"

"Remember to knock first, Helena! So, how's it going Luddy?" I ask after Helena runs away. I know she will get her brother first and then all three will come down. Ludwig sighs and gives me a small smile.

"Feliciano has been slightly clingy lately. He keeps asking me if I still love him, but I feel like he doesn't listen to the answer. Other than that everything is fine I guess," he replies. I giggle at Feliciano's antics with Ludwig; it had become their staple as a couple. We had all been so relieved when Feliciano and Ludwig came out together; the sexual tension had been killing us.

"I wouldn't worry about him, besides he's just being the same Feliciano. How's Lovino been doing? He rarely visits us anymore, but that may be because Leon drop kicked him last time," I say, stirring the pasta on the stove. I had finally mastered every aspect of the dish, it had taken many years, but my pasta was just as good as Feliciano's.

"Well, he's the usual grumpy self, still calling me a potato bastard, but he has gotten less crass since he started seeing Antonio," Ludwig responds. I nod a bit, thinking about how Lovino and Antonio make a good couple. In fact, Lovino is all Antonio can talk about when he is over.

"Bruder, did you miss mein awesome self so much that you came over?" Gilbert calls from the other side of the kitchen. Riding on his feet are Helena and Leon, holding on for dear life while Gilbert swung his legs as he walked. Leon, the 3 year old boy, is the spitting image of me, except for his father's crimson eyes.

"Alright kids, you know not to hold on to your Vatti like that, now get off and give your uncle a proper welcoming," I scold. They jump off of Gilbert's legs and run towards Ludwig. He kneels down end scoops them up in a hug, holding them in his arms. Meanwhile, Gilbert walks over to me and kisses my neck.

"Gross, Vatti is kissing Mutti again," whines Leon. I roll my eyes and kiss Gilbert right on the lips, eliciting a disgusted groan from the kids. I smile proudly at them, causing them to stick out their tongues at me.

"Helena, why don't you and Leon show Uncle Ludwig the new toy your awesome Vatti got you?" Gilbert suggests.

"Yeah, the awesome me will take you to it now," Helena says to Ludwig, grabbing his hand, and dragging him to her room. Leon waves to us and follows behind.

"Good job of distracting them," I say to Gilbert, clapping a little. I stir the pasta some more before turning off the stove. I think back on the good times Gilbert and I have had together.

We had gotten married six years ago, right after we both got out of college. Gilbert had proposed to me on my birthday, setting up an elaborate surprise party. He had gotten down on one knee in front of all our friends and pulled out a diamond ring. It was sweetest thing I had ever seen, though my vision had been blurred by the tears I was shedding.

When Helena had been born we were completely unprepared, making almost every mistake a new parent could. The only reason Helena isn't completely messed up is Arthur, who is surprisingly good with kids. Needless to say, we were much more prepared when Leon came along, although two infants were hard to handle sometimes.

"I've had a lot of practice, it's the only way we get alone time anymore," Gilbert says to me. I snap out of memory road and smile up at him. His crimson eyes flash mischievously before he pins me against the counter.

"Oh, we're going to play like this are we?" I ask. I grab his hips, gain a good footing, and turn us around. When I'm done he is the one pinned to the counter with me in front. "This is much better," I say. I lean in closer and kiss him. It was about to become a little steamy, but the sauce started boiling over. "What the crappola?!" I exclaim.

Gilbert starts laughing at my reaction, but stops when I smack him with the wooden spoon. He quiets down, leaving the kitchen in silence other than the sauce simmering. We stand there, me cooking and him watching, in a comfortable silence you can only get after a few years of marriage.

"Hey, Gilbert, I'm glad I threw that dictionary," I say, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad the awesome me caught up to you," he replies with a smile.

"I'm glad I forgave you all those years ago."

"I'm glad Francis and Antonio brought us to our senses."

"I'm glad that I love you."

"I'm glad I love you too."

* * *

 **Wow, I'm happy and sad that it's over. Well, here's to a story gone. Just one more story to finish off and I can start working on my big project. Thanks for reading and thanks for being loyal and thanks for enjoying the ride. Look forward to my next story, I'm sure you'll love it.**


End file.
